jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Truncheon-Class Implosion Bomb Mk I
The Truncheon Class Implosion bomb: One of many in the Stark Industries long line of propelled explosive missiles. Originally designed for urban demolitions, Stark Industries quickly adapted the over powered demolitions pack into a bunker buster style surgical strike missile.The Truncheon Class Implosion bomb works can be attached to any hard point suitable for gravity drop oriented bombs, or into any standard concussion missile launcher tube. The bomb is then activated, and then subsequently launched. The bomb then leaves the craft in question, and heads straight down in a straight line to its target. It is recommended to fire the missile at a minimum of thirty thousand feet to achieve maximum velocity (With fifty thousand feet being its optimum drop height). The missile will then fire off its rocket engines, which will burn up its modified fuel in approximately five seconds. Thus so, the rocket will descend at a rate of roughly one thousand feet per second. After the initial fuel reserve runs out, a power cell activates the Density projector in the missiles cone, this in turn quadruples the weight of the missile to approximately a ton. This, added with the exponential velocity of free fall, combined with the rocket boost, combined with the neuranium tip, will insure that the missile reaches a velocity fast enough to strike its target with enough force to simply pass through it. Upon hitting a surface, the Truncheons neuranium tip will ensure that it buries itself well into the target, where circuitry in the projector, upon registering impact, will divert power from the projector to the collapsium canister. The condensed collapsium will then be excited, and implosion large and powerful enough to collapse a twelve story building will ensue. * Firing Options: The Truncheon-class Implosion Bomb is a gravity drop based projectile. The minimum height for release of the bomb is 30,000 feet. The Optimum height for release is 50,000 feet. Before release, the weight of the bomb can be selected inside of the cockpit. Once selected, the preferred weight will be sent wirelessly to the bomb. This is important. If the bomb is dropped onto an unarmored building, the bomb will simply pass straight through the target and into the ground below. (By pass through into the ground below, we mean that it will bore a hole straight through a three story building, then burrow itself into the ground for fifty meters. Rendering the ensuing implosion worthless) Thus so, it is very important to set your bomb depending on your target. Also, please consider drop height when releasing. Once weight has been selected and sent to the bomb, it may be released when ready. * Penetration abilities: The Truncheon Class implosion bomb can penetrate up to thirty meters of Permacrete. The equivalent of a twelve story building. To achieve this however, the bomb must be dropped from an altitude of near fifty thousand feet. If you drop it from a lower height, it will do less damage. * Penetration against shields: The Truncheon Class implosion bomb will not penetrate shields. It simply wasn't designed for it. When dropped from a suitable height for maximum penetration, and when hitting a shield, the bomb will bounce off the shield, inflicting moderate kinetic damage (something like a single MAC round on medium power) on the shield. The bomb will then implode, doing no damage to the shield. *'Damage done when used in an open space:' The Truncheon class Implosion bomb, when detonated in an open space, will create an implosion 15 meters (45 feet) in diameter. If the person in question is on the perimeter of the Implosion (Within 10 meters), the worst that will happen is that the person in question will be dragged forward a few meters, be knocked to the ground, and have the wind knocked out of him. If a person is caught in the middle of the Implosion (within 5 meters) the worst damage that will be done to them is that they will be violently flung forward to the center of the implosion, they will have the wind knocked out of them, and minor lacerations (splits in the skin) will appear on their skin. If a person is caught directly within the center of the explosion (under 5 meters), the worst that will happen is that there air will be ripped out of there lungs, lacerations will appear on there flesh, eyes will pop, and small bones such as ribs will break. *'Damage done when dropped into a building:' When dropped into a building (Which is its primary purpose: Demolitions), it will gravity drop straight through a ceiling, and then either lodge itself in one of the middle floors, or the bottom floor. After a half second, it will implode. This Implosion, due to the fact it is done inside a closed space rather than an open one, makes all the difference in the world. Upon implosion, the bomb will suck all of the air in the building into a central point within the building (basically within its blast radius) all the air inside of anyone occupying the building will be ripped out, leaving them breathless. In addition to this, there lungs will be ripped up out of their chest, and out of their mouth. Also, upon Implosion, eyes will pop, and eardrums will burst. Essentially, for near three seconds, anyone occupying the building will be stuck in Vacuum. (think of it as a person being stuck in space for three seconds). In addition to this damage to actual people, the damage to the building (up to a twelve story building) is as follows: Upon implosion, the windows will shatter, and the foundation will be destroyed, imploding the building on itself. *Link to Patent Approval thread: http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1189&t=19586&st=0&sk=t&sd=a Category:Shipboard Weapons